Splinter
by Chrome83
Summary: Au grand malheur d'Akaashi, c'était toujours à lui que Bokuto se remettait dès que quelque chose lui arrivait.


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ah, enfin mon premier BokuAka ! C'est une surprise que je n'ai encore rien posté sur eux, parce qu'il faut savoir que Bokuto est juste mon personnage préféré et que le couple qu'il forme avec Akaashi (dans mon esprit au moins) est ma vie !**

 **Bref ! C'est court, comme tout ce que j'écris, mais je me suis amusée pour l'écrire alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Haikyuu et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate-sensei.**

* * *

 **Splinter**

C'était la fin de la journée, un jeudi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Les cours s'étaient achevés une heure plus tôt, et l'équipe de volley du lycée Fukurodani était en plein entraînement. Les joueurs bougeaient habillement sur le terrain, suivant les directives de leur coach. Une série de réceptions, un peu de renforcement musculaire. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans le gymnase, et Bokuto, fort de son caractère, animait plus la séance à lui seul que tous les autres membres réunis.

Tout se passait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce que...

"AKAASHIIIII !"

Le passeur soupira lourdement, et il rattrapa le ballon qui avait rebondi devant lui avant de tourner la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler d'une voix plaintive, et qui n'était autre que le capitaine de l'équipe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Il était occupé à aider les autres joueurs en leur faisant des passes. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Bokuto-san ?"

Le maillot 4 s'arrêta devant lui avec une expression de souffrance bien trop exagérée sur le visage. Il lui présenta sa main droite.

"Je me suis planté une épine dans le doigt !" Gémit-il.

Keiji arqua un sourcil. "Et alors ?" Demanda-t-il en le regardant avec indifférence.

Koutaro cligna des yeux, surpris de cette réaction. "Enlève-la moi !" Couina-t-il en se tortillant comme s'il était profondément angoissé ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le noiraud soupira encore. Pourquoi fallait-il que le capitaine s'en remette toujours à lui dès qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? C'était fatiguant à la longue.

"Je ne peux pas. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Shirofuku-san"

"Mais elle est occupée ! S'il te plaît Akaashi, ça fait maaal !"

"C'est bon Akaashi, occupe-toi de lui ou bien il ne te lâchera pas" Ricana Konoha, "On se débrouillera sans toi en attendant"

"..." Il était maudit avec ce sempai, il en était persuadé maintenant "Très bien", Se résigna-t-il.

Il envoya le ballon qu'il avait entre les mains à Sarukui et quitta le terrain, Bokuto qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre comme s'il était au bout de sa vie sur les talons. Il prévint le coach qu'ils s'absentaient un moment et ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires.

"Assied-toi" Demanda-t-il à son équipier en désignant un banc.

Le wing spiker obéit pendant que Keiji récupérait la trousse de premiers soins. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir à coté de son aîné. Le capitaine gardait les yeux figés sur la trousse alors que le noiraud l'ouvrait. Akaashi pouvait sentir qu'il était stressé. Il leva la tête vers lui.

"Tu as peur, Bokuto-san ?" Demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Immédiatement, l'As releva la tête vers lui. Il le fixa une seconde avant d'éclater d'un rire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus forcé.

"Sérieusement, Akaashi ? Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ? Moi ? Peur ? AHAHA... ah..."

Le passeur lui adressa un regard totalement blasé qui en disait long. Bokuto était nul pour mentir. C'était le pire menteur sur cette planète. Peut-être parce qu'il était du genre toujours si honnête de ses émotions et de ses sentiments, mais en tout cas, toujours était-il qu'il n'était pas crédible une seule seconde. Son sourire disparu et il rentra la tête dans les épaules.

"Peut-être un p'tit peu..." Admit-il d'une petite voix. Et Akaashi songea qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un grand enfant.

"Donne-moi ta main", Demanda-t-il calmement en tendant la sienne. Il avait sortit tout ce qu'il fallait. Du coton, le désinfectant, et une pince à épiler.

Koutaro déglutit et posa à contre cœur sa main dans celle de son équipier. Le vice-capitaine referma ses doigts dessus pour la tenir plus fermement, et il l'approcha de son visage pour l'observer avec attention. Effectivement, le bout de son index était un peu rougit, et il pouvait voir un petit trait marron juste sous sa peau. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon dont le visage était crispé, comme chaque muscle de son corps.

"Détend-toi, Bokuto-san, ça ne va pas faire mal", Le rassura-t-il.

"S-si tu le dis..." Il ne semblait cependant pas convaincu pour un sous. Mais Akaashi voulait vite en finir et retourner s'entraîner avec les autres, alors sans tenir compte des états d'âme du maillot 4, il vaporisa un peu de désinfectant et Bokuto sursauta vivement.

"Ce n'est rien" Insista Keiji, légèrement agacé "Maintenant, ne bouge plus, d'accord ?"

Le plus vieux hocha faiblement la tête. Le noiraud prit la pince à épiler et à peine eut-il touché la peau de l'index que Koutaro retira vivement sa main avec un 'Aïe' sonore. Il ramena sa main contre son torse par prévention en regardant son équipier avec méfiance et terreur. Le passeur soupira de dépit.

"Tu es vraiment douillet, Bokuto-san..."

"Je ne suis pas douillet !" Répliqua-t-il vivement en rougissant, "C'est toi qui est trop brutal !"

Keiji arqua un sourcil. "Tu plaisantes ? Je t'ai à peine touché" Il reposa tout ce qu'il avait sortit dans la trousse et il se leva "Si c'est comme ça, je retourne m'entraîner et tu n'auras qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de t'aider"

Le capitaine paniqua et il bondit sur lui pour le retenir "Non s'il te plaît Akaashi ! Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît, reste !"

Il tourna à demi la tête pour le regarder du coin des yeux. Il était agacé, vraiment agacé. Il en avait marre, il voulait retourner dans le gymnase avant que ses muscles ne refroidisse et qu'il doivent perdre du temps à s'échauffer encore.

"D'accord, mais tu me laisse faire"

"Oui, tout ce que tu veux !"

".. Ok"

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir, Bokuto lui donna sa main et Akaashi dû la serrer encore plus fermement cette fois pour ne pas qu'il se dérobe encore.

"J'essayerai d'y aller doucement", Dit-il pour le rassurer un peu. Il planta son regard dans le sien "Tu me fais confiance, non ?"

Les joues du capitaine rosirent un peu. Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il avait même une confiance aveugle envers lui et il mettrait sa vie entre ses mains sans hésiter s'il le devait. Mais là, il flippait. C'était stupide, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais il détestait vraiment ça depuis qu'une fois, quand il était petit, il avait essayé tout seul de s'enlever une épine du doigt et qu'il n'avait fait que l'enfoncer davantage. Il avait eu vraiment mal alors depuis, une sorte de _traumatisme_ était resté. Il souffla un grand coup.

"Vas-y"

Le noiraud hocha la tête. Il fit attention à y aller doucement. Il déposa le bout de la pince contre son doigt et il le sentit frémir, puis il la referma sur le bout de l'épine. Le capitaine de l'équipe ferma les yeux et encore une fois, tout son corps se contracta dans l'appréhension de la douleur. C'était presque s'il n'avait pas carrément arrêté de respirer. Akaashi tira d'un coup sec.

"Voilà" Annonça-t-il en reposant la pince à épiler pour se saisir d'un bout de coton et du désinfectant.

"Eh ?" Koutaro rouvrit les yeux et il regarda son doigt, puis Akaashi, puis son doigt à nouveau. "Je n'ai rien senti.."

"Je t'avais dit que ça ne ferait pas mal" Répondit le passeur "Ta main"

Il la lui donna encore. Keiji vaporisa deux coups de désinfectant qu'il nettoya ensuite avec le coton pendant que l'aîné restait choqué. Il n'avait vraiment rien sentit. Du tout. Soudain, il se sentit vraiment idiot et son visage rougit violemment. Il le cacha avec sa main libre.

"Aaah, je suis désolé Akaashiiiii ! Je suis vraiment stupide, je ne mérite pas d'être l'As de l'équipe ! Non mais quel nul, quelle chochotteuuuuh !"

Le vice-capitaine le regarda. Il était encore passé en mode dépression... Décidément, il ne changerait jamais, et ça ne concernait pas que le volley.

"C'est bon, Bokuto-san, ce n'est rien"

"Siiii ! Je ne suis pas digne de l'équipe !"

Il soupira. Ok, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le calmer pour l'instant. Alors sans se soucier de lui, Akaashi rangea tout ce qu'il avait sortit en laissant l'autre piquer tranquillement sa petite crise existentielle.

"Il faut y retourner maintenant, Bokuto-san", Dit-il en rouvrant la porte du vestiaire.

"Attends !"

Il se retourna vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore, mais à peine eut-il le temps de le regarder qu'il avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et déjà il se sépara de nouveau de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Merci Akaashi !"

"... de rien...", Répondit doucement le passeur, encore trop surprit pour réagir.

Un autre sourire plus tard, Bokuto était de nouveau remonté à bloc et il revint en courant sur le terrain, parlant fort comme à son habitude. Keiji secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et il le suivit. Il n'avait vraiment pas un petit ami facile à vivre, mais au fond, il se dit que ça en valait le coup. Probablement.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
